


Do it for Her

by starryadora



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst, Divorce, Domestic, F/F, Fluff, Healing, Therapy, adora - Freeform, catra - Freeform, catradora, finn - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:08:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25275193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryadora/pseuds/starryadora
Summary: In the midst of a messy divorce with Adora, Catra can’t bring herself to sign the papers as she’s reminded of a certain four words...
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 262





	Do it for Her

**Author's Note:**

> some angst but fluff lol

To put it lightly, Catra was exhausted.

She tapped at her desk with her knuckles, sighing and chewing on the tip of her pen. It was late, 9 or 10 at night. No one else was in the office. They all went home to their families.

These past few months had been nothing but work. Arranging files in the cabinet, typing spreadsheets for the boss, re-arranging the files. Anything to take her mind off of the numb feeling of being alone.

She could go home; she could easily get right up and take the public bus back to her apartment. But she couldn't sit in that empty place any longer than she had to.

The papers seemed to burn a hole in the drawer. The divorce papers. The ones she carried around with her everywhere. The ones she'd purposely been avoiding and distracting herself with other work with.

Adora's part had already been done; she'd signed off on the papers and was now just waiting for Catra so they'd legally be divorced.

Catra just didn't know what went wrong. They'd been high school sweethearts and eventually married and had a child, Finn.

Poor Finn had endured their fighting, argument, and awkward tensions at the dinner table for too long. One day, Adora finally decided she'd had enough and brought up the subject of divorce to Catra.

Had they married too young? Were they too dependent of each other?

There was one possibility that Catra had buried in the back of her mind, but still hit like a stack of bricks.

_Had they simply fallen out of love?_

Catra shook her head. She and Adora hadn't spoken in months, other than short, barely-even-sentences to coordinate who gets Finn what week.

They were their main priority. Just because they were done didn't mean their child had to suffer.

With a sigh, Catra stood up and began to look out the window, staring out into the city night. She wondered how many couples out there felt so in love that they could burst. How many couples couldn't stand each other's guts anymore. How many couples who just... _forgot_ each other along the way.

She could never forget her soon-to-be ex-wife. And though she'd never admit it, she still cared about Adora...

Catra was even a little worried for her. Especially after a conversation she'd had with Finn the other weekend when she took them out for pizza.

" _So how's your Mommy doing?" Catra asked, trying to come across as subtle, though there was just something about 8-year-olds that they could just tell something was off._

_"Why do you ask?" Finn asked, picking a piece of pepperoni off and tossing it into their mouth._

_"Just...curious." She tried to sound as nonchalant as possible, hoping the child wouldn't go and tell their other mom that Catra had asked about her._

_Finn shrugged. "She usually works on her computer or goes to the gym." Then, the kid began to think about it. "She also makes me watch sad romance movies with her sometimes where they kiss and die."_

_Catra laughed a bit. "Kiss and die, huh?"_

_"Yup." Finn nodded. "But...sometimes at night I hear her crying down the hall. She told me that she just stubbed her toe, but she's been stubbing her toe a lot these days. Too much crying."_

_Catra felt her heart sunk. Poor Finn. Poor Adora. She couldn't even stand the thought of her wife being so upset._

_"Has she been...seeing anyone else?"_

_Finn blinked. "What? Yeah, she sees everyone, Mom! She has eyes."_

_Catra sighed to herself; she forgot how literal 8-year-olds could be sometimes._

_"I mean...is she dating anyone new?" Catra asked. She felt like a stalker for asking, but she just had to know. She'd been stalking Adora on social media for the past few weeks, but Adora usually only posted workout motivational quotes and pictures of Finn._

_Not much to work with here._

_"Nope." Finn shook their head. "She only talks to her work friends."_

_The brunette woman nodded and took a deep breath, unsure of how to ask this next question._

_"Does Mommy seem...happier...?" She asked cautiously, trying to keep the conversation light, but coming off as desperate anyway._

_Suddenly, it was as if Finn understood everything. They looked into Catra's eyes and shook their head. "Mommy doesn't even eat dinner with me anymore." They whispered, setting their pizza down._

_Catra grabbed a napkin and leaned over, wiping the pizza sauce off of Finn's face, something she'd picked up from Adora._

_Adora..._

_"I want my mommies back." Finn whispered._

_Catra felt a familiar, sharp pang in her chest. The same pang when Adora had first suggested divorce. The same hurt she felt when she and Adora had their first fight. The same agony she'd gone though when she saw her wife crying her eyes out on the floor because things just "weren't working out."_

_"I know..." Catra whispered. "I do too."_

Catra didn't know how long she'd been staring out the window. It had started to rain, a light drizzle that soon morphed into a roaring thunderstorm, rain tapping on the window like an angry neighbor.

She sighed and leaned against the window. Why was this so hard? It was just her name. All she has to do was grab a pen and scribble out her damn name and this nightmare would all be over.

_Fine_ she said to herself _If this is what Adora wants, then I'll give it to her._

Furious and emotional, she rummaged through the drawers, looking for that damned stack of papers when something caught her eye...

Something she hadn't seen in awhile.

Taking the rectangular-shaped frame in her hand, she felt her heart race.

There it was, her collage of Adora. Pictures of her smiling, of her eating, of her playing with baby Finn..

All pictures of her most beautiful moments, cut and glued by none other than Catra herself.

It was all Adora, her heart-shaped face and her sandy blonde hair. Her sapphire eyes and her smile that even the sun shied away from.

**Her** Adora.

The nostalgia hit her like a truck. She remembered this. Catra had made it right after they'd married and she'd taken this stupid office position. She set it on her desk proudly.

The collage would help Catra get through hard days. If she was stressed, she'd just have a visual reminder of her wife and instantly calm down. If she was bored, she would just let her mind wander and fantasize...

And when people would walk by, without them even asking, Catra would proudly hold up the picture frame to brag, _"This is my wife!"_ Just for the mere sake of rubbing in the fact that she'd had the most beautiful woman in the world.

Memories began to play in her mind as if she'd just clicked play on an old video camera.

Images of Adora running into the water on the beach, of their very first night together, of the way Adora looked in that beautiful white-and-gold down on their wedding day invaded Catra's brain.

And this time, she didn't mind.

Catra couldn't help but smile as she flipped over rectangular-shaped collage of pictures and found a quote that she'd written on the back.

Four words.

_Do it for her._

Everything she did, she did for Adora.

When she didn't feel like getting out of bed in the morning, she did it for Adora. When she really didn't want to buy another stupid kitchen item, but did it anyways because Adora wanted it, she did it for _her_.

When she felt the weight of the world crashing down on her shoulders, she reminded herself why she did this.

She did this for her.

Setting the picture frame down, Catra got off her knees and grabbed the divorce papers.

She knew what she had to do.

The rain was pouring dangerously, the roads flooded and the thunder booming louder and louder.

Cars honked, stuck in the traffic of the storm as everyone frantically tried to get where they were going.

Catra, on the other hand, was running down the sidewalk as fast as she could. She didn't care about the odd looks she was getting. She didn't care that her just-washed hair was getting soaked. She didn't even mind that her expensive clothes were definitely never going to recover from this.

People cursed and cars honked at her as she ran, some calling her a crazy bitch and others a complete lunatic.

She didn't care about what they thought nor did she care about how far she was running.

She just knew she had to get there.

By now, it must've been about 1am. Catra had no concept of time or how far she was running. She had one goal ahead of her and wouldn't stop until she reached it.

_Do it for her, do it for her, do it for her, S_ eemed to be the only 4 words Catra knew, a mantra she mentally chanted, channeling her inner Perfuma.

Finally, after what only seemed like 10 minutes, but was more like an hour, Catra stopped at the house with the chipped sidewalk and blue mailbox.

Their house.

Well, currently, it was _Adora's_ house. Catra had left it to her, getting her own apartment downtown instead.

Taking a deep breath, the brunette rang the doorbell, wringing her hands nervously.

Was she crazy? Would she even wake up? Would she care?

Suddenly, the door opened to reveal Adora, her golden blonde hair tied up in a messy bun, wearing nothing but a pair of shorts and Catra's old t-shirt.

The woman's eyes widened. "C-Catra...?"

"Hi." She said sheepishly, staring her up and down.

"I-it's the middle of the night and you're soaked!"

"Is that my shirt?" Catra asked, eyeing the Ramones t-shirt that hung down Adora's loose frame.

"That's why you came? A damned t-shirt? Look, you can have it back, I don't ca-"

"That's not why I'm here!" Catra fumbled into her pocket, pulling out the packet of papers, all soaked and crumpled up.

"Oh, good, you signed th-"

_**RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP**_.

Before Catra even knew what she was doing, the papers were in shreds, all scattered in tiny little pieces across the porch.

"Catra, what the _hell_?"

The brunette advanced onto the top step. "Adora, I want you - no, I _need_ you. And I'm tired of pretending I don't." Catra muttered.

Adora's eyes widened.

Catra took a few steps closer, just inches away from being inside. She reached towards the woman and cupped her face in her hands. "I don't care what it takes. I don't care if we need therapy - or counseling. I don't care if I have to walk across hot glass for you, Adora, I love you."

She didn't know how it happened. It was as if she'd blacked out for a moment. All she knew is that their lips were on top of each others', Adora pulling Catra inside the house and kissing her.

The two kissed passionately, holding each other and gripping each other...it was so natural. So easy for them.

Catra didn't know when they'd ended up back on the couch, but they did. Adora was in her lap and Catra was holding her, kissing her sweetly.

It was innocent kisses, gentle touches, the purest love.

Finally, Adora pulled away and stared at Catra. "You ran in the rain for me...?"

"And tracked water in your whole house." The woman smirked, gesturing to the dark stains on the carpet.

"Screw it." Adora shrugged, tangling her fingers through Catra's wet hair. "I missed you."

The girls pressed their foreheads together, holding each other and whispering sweet nothings.

"I wanna do this..." Adora whispered. "I wanna be with you. I wanna change _us_ for the better...Try this again."

Catra nodded slowly, holding her close.

This was all she'd been craving for months. Between empty bedsheets and conversations with her ceiling, she'd craved no one but Adora.

Her Adora.

"I'm gonna get help." Catra promised. "I'm gonna work through my past. I'll be the best version of me I can be. For you, darling. Everything I do is for you."

Adora smiled, leaning against Catra. "Well, don't get too cheesy on me, _Darling_."

She snickered and held her tightly. "You're the absolute love of my life."

"Ditto." Adora grinned. "Now let's both get into clothes that aren't completely soaked. What were you thinking, running through a storm like that?"

"I think it's safe to say that it was a romantic gesture that undoubtedly swept you off your feet." Catra smirked, picking up the blonde girl.

"Hey!" She squealed and laughed.

"Be quiet - you're gonna wake Finn!"

"Finn's not even here - they're at a friend's house."

"Oh?" This was news to Catra. "So we have the entire house to ourselves?" She joked.

"Don't push it." Adora laughed, though she wrapped her legs around her wife's waist, holding onto her tightly, not even caring about getting wet.

Catra led her upstairs, yawning and laying them both down onto the bed, holding her wife tightly. She was too tired to change...or do anything else but hold her Adora.

"Catra, we need clean clothes." Adora laughed, trying to sit up as the couple wrestled, Catra trying to keep her pinned.

They both laughed as they fell onto the floor with a thud.

The cat-like woman snaked a hand up Adora's thigh. "Let's just stay here...we've got a lot of catching up to do in the morning. But for now, let's cuddle and go to bed!" She yawned, giving Adora her best puppy dog eyes.

Adora stood up and laughed, grabbing Catra's hand and pulling her up as the tanned woman pouted a bit.

"Put on dry clothes. Then we can canoodle all we want."

"Fine!" She complained, but smiled.

She'd do it anyway.

She'd do anything for Adora.

As she changed into clean, dry clothes, Catra lay back down onto the bed, pulling Adora back down with her.

This was it. It was them against the world.

Catra would change. She'd learn how to get better at communicating. She'd work through her past and traumas and bitterness. She'd open up to her wife.

It was easier a thought than done, but Catra was prepared for anything.

As she felt herself begin to drift into sleep, she felt those four familiar words on her tongue again.

_Do it for her._


End file.
